This invention relates to a container packer, particularly to bottle packing apparatus by which continuously moved bottles are encased in continuously moved inverted cases.
Heretofore food and beverage containers have been placed in open top cases or have been carried on moving conveyors to a stationary loading zone where inverted cases are dropped onto containers while they are stationarily supported in the loading zone. Such prior art packing procedures require intermittent interruptions of the conveyor and packer operations.